Fire of the Moon
by Nighttime Shade
Summary: Sesshomaru and his two generals are the only ones watching over a vast and growing army. But when they stumble upon a 16 year only girl that out of the ordinary, Sessho thinks he's found a new general. But did he really find his new mate?
1. The Girl and the Guy

DL:Hey, you guys. I'm writing a new story. It's a Sess/OC fic, so be nice. My buddies Katrina aka Striking Falcon and Sutaasafaia aka Lilfrozenfire are in this [gives pocky].  
  
KC-chan, you might, I dunno....  
  
Anyways, here's a sumary:  
  
Sesshomaru is still Western Lands dude, Katrina and Sutaasafaia are generals in his army, which is rather large and still growing. When the realize they need another general, they go look for it. But instead of stumbling upon a general, they find a 15 year old war-child  
  
{born on a battlefield in the middle of a battle}.Sesshomaru sees that she is a tactical genius and thinks he's found his new general. But when they girls see how taken he is with her, they think he's finally found a mate. Are they right?  
  
This is something I had no planning for, so, Here We Go!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The search and the Girl  
  
Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the Western Lands, commander of a vast army, stared out of his window. From what his generals said, his army was steadily growing and had only two people to watch them. Two FEMALE people to watch them.   
  
He knew that he would have to look for another general. He couldn't have anyone to old and too....bloodlust-y. Which meant no one from the army.  
  
He called the twin girls and talked to them briefly before sending them away to prepair for a journey. They bowed and left The taiyoukai to his thoughts. Which, evidently, had strayed to the prospect of finding a mate.  
  
He hadn't really been searching for someone. He was good looking, had power, and money. The women wanted him, so they came. But none of them had the slightest chance. They were too...prepped up.He wanted someone who didn't have to try to be anything they weren't, which, in fact, was all that these girls weren't. They tried to mold themselves to fit him.  
  
He wanted someone pleasing to the eye(shallow bastard), someone intelligent, and someone who could oppose him without a single repitition or regret, but obey when it really mattered. He wanted mental strength, which most women in general didn't have. He had his generals, but Sutaasafaia was his cousin and Katrina was too weird for him.  
  
They came back in, saying they were ready. He stood away from the window and looked at them, remembering how they grew up together.  
  
Sutaasafaia was an chestnut inu-youkai, with dark hair, medium skin, and ice-blue eyes. Katrina was a falcon demon, with dark hair, somewhat light skin, and eyes that shone silver. They both wore peasent shirt and breeches unless it was a formal occasion, in which they wore the general's black kimono's with a bright red sash.  
  
He himself wore his usual attire, his silver-white hair cascading down his back. His eyes shown the brightest gold, his cheeks adorned with magenta stipes, his forehead baring a navy crescent. He was tall, muscular, and toned.  
  
They walked out of the castle, and walked into a new chapter of their lives.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%I'm not ending it%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A young teen, about fifteen or sixteen, ran for all she was worth. She formed a fireball in her hand and threw it behind her, hoping to draw the pig youkai away from her scent and towards the scent of something burning. It didn't work. So she continued to run, thinking of another plan.  
  
Sesshomaru was flying over the area that moment. He caught a strange aura and looked down to see where it came from. He saw a young woman dashing through the forest like the devil himself was at her heels. She was somewhat tall, had skin that shone like the full moon and was just as pale, and black hair streaked with bloodred.  
  
He watched as she made a jump into a tall pine and waited for two pig youkai that had been after her. Then she leaped down on top of them both, driving twin swords made of fire into their heads. They fell dead instantly.  
  
Sesshomaru looked on at her suprised. No one he knew had ever been able to think of something like that when their lives were on the line. But she had. And it had worked well.  
  
He began to look her over with a more studious eye. She had high cheekbones, and full, red, lucious lips. He couldn't see her eyes because they were hidden by her bangs, but if they were anything like her hair, which was long, thick, and dark with the bloodred highlights, they were bound to be astounding. He had well toned arms and beautifully shaped shoulders. She wore a sleeveless kimono that was a black color embroidered with silver moons and stars and ended at her knees. She had perfect curves and a thin waist, followed by full hips and long, slender legs. To Sesshomaru, she looked like a tennyo.  
  
"Astounding,"whispered Katrina, in awe by her tactics.  
  
"Incredible,"echoed Sutaasafaia.  
  
"Perfect,"said Sesshomaru.  
  
The girl mustv'e heard him, which he intended, because she looked up. He was completely right about her eyes. They were framed by thick, luscious lashes. They were a deep, forest green with sliver lining her iris's. But that wasn't what shocked him. They held such a fire, such a passion, such a flame that he couldn't look away.  
  
The young woman couldn't look away either. The man she was staring at must have been a god at one point, even though she knew he was a youkai now. He had silky, silver hair to his waist, Taller than her, and was well toned and muscular. He had twin magenta stripes going across each cheek and a navy crescent on his forehead. But she was stunned by his gold eyes that could only be described as godlike.  
  
But the demon aura he possessed scared her, so she began to run again. He landed on the ground and took chase, hoping to find his new general. She had disappeared, so he decided to find her scent. He was suddenly washed over with the scent of apple blossoms and jasmine, a scent so tantalizing that it could only belong to her. He followed it until he found the tree she was hiding in. He flew up it, but didn't find her. Then he realized that he had been tricked.  
  
He backtracked along the path she made until he found the right place, which was a sage bush. It was hard to decipher her scent from the sage, but he did, and he pulled her out by the neck off her kimonom, kicking and screaming. His ears couldn't take the pain, so his grip loosened. She felt the slack and wrenched free, running. He caught her easily and pinned her to the truck of a tall oak.  
  
Sesshomaru pinned her to the tree by his weight on top of hers and with his hand over her mouth, to prevent screaming. They were both panting, her more so than him, with her mouth covered, and he was leaning against her and the tree, his body pressed against her.  
  
"If you don't scream,"he panted lightly,"I'll let your mouth go."  
  
She took a second before nodding slightly. He moved his hand to his side.  
  
"What do you want with me,"she asked harshly, sensing the generals behind him.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Look, demon, I don't have time for your stupid bullshit, now-"  
  
He covered her mouth again, this time hard and extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"I am the demon lord of the Western Lands, wench,"he said as she managed to struggle out of his grip," and I-"  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck who the hell you are! You have-"  
  
He cut her off by pinching the nerve at the base of her neck, knocking her unconscious. She slumped in his grasp, which he didn't remove. He picked her up and began to fly home, where he would have a long talk with the girl.  
  
He glanced at her, wondering what she was, when General Sutaasafaia flew besides him.  
  
"Do you know what she is, my lord?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No,"he said simply.  
  
"She looks like a cross between a moon demon, which are really hard to find, and a fire sprite."  
  
"That would explain her temper and her fiery demeanor."he retorted gently.  
  
She shrugged and flew ahead toward Katrina. He though long and hard about what the general said. He now had many more questions to ask the girl.  
  
Once they got home.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
DL:Hey. I hoped you like the first chapter. I worked really hard on it for you people.  
  
Sess: So, I, being 19, get stuck with a 16 year old?  
  
Spit: Sucks to be you.  
  
DL: please read and review! 


	2. Sounds of Sorrow

DL: hey guys, this is the next chappie of my new story.  
  
Sess:I don't think anyone cares.  
  
DL:I don't care if they care. I'm writing and that's final!  
  
Inu:Ookey, that's nice. When do I come in.  
  
DL: Never. You aren't in this fic. I'm still mad about the shove-the-authoress-into-a-closet-so-the-boys-can-go-get-drunk-while-I-figure-out-how-I-can-kill-  
  
you idea of yours.  
  
Inu:But we never went!  
  
DL:That's because none of my closets lock, you moron. I'm gonna write, he's pissing me off.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sesshomaru walking into the room where the young woman was still sleeping.  
  
The situaltion would be very...kinky, if he were to take advntage of the young beauty. She was lying on a bed that was covered head to foot with black sheets, in fact, the very silk ones that matched her kimono. Her arms and legs were shackled together and chained to the bed.  
  
Like he thought, very kinky if he had no honor.  
  
She stirred and moaned a little, before her eyes snapped open and she looked around. She tried to move, but she realized that she was shackled down. She let out an ear-piecing scream and started to struggle. Sesshomaru looked on as the bracket to her hands began to rip from the wall.  
  
He caught the smell of blood and saw that her wrists had begun bleeding from all of the struggling. He walked over to her and held her still.She let out another ear-piecing shriek, knowing that it would harm his sensitive ears.  
  
If it did, she didn't show it. He held his ground against the obstinate creature under his grasp, trying to get her to stop. She would undoubtedly hurt herself worse if he let her continue like this.   
  
She finally stopped, gasping for air. He looked into her eyes and saw slight defeat. For some strange reason, he hated that look. He shook off the feeling mercilessly and tried to talk a little to her, to get her used to the fact that she wasn't going anywhere until he did.  
  
"Child,"he said, demandingly,"Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Katarina,"she said, dejctedly,"I don't know WHO I am in the sense you might be thinking."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"The Moon,"she said sarcasticly.  
  
"Seriously,"he said, giving her a glare.  
  
"I live nowhere, I'm from nowhere,"she said, her voice dropping a notch.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm half moon demon and half fire prite,"she said, her voice dropping again.  
  
He looked at her in a different light. Both species were extremely rare, but to find a hanyou of both was like finding a piece of gold in a trash dig. But it was the reason they were so rare that made him the most curious about her.  
  
"I saw you and the pig youkai, child-"  
  
"Do not talk to me like that. I've told you my name, so use it."  
  
"You have tactical genius I haven't seen in ages, apart from my generals."He said, continuing,"But our army is too big for just two generals and the commander. I want you to be my new general."  
  
Katarina raised her eyebrow. The fact that he blalantly told her what he wanted and she didn't have a retort to throw at him to make him think twice. She pondered him slightly. He was something different. She went back to the thought of him being a god in his past life and was sure that he was.  
  
"What do I have to do,"she said, somewhat defeated.  
  
"I'm going to train you,"he said, a little sad that she gave up so quickly,"In the art of fighting, public events, and talking, since it seems you only know retorts."  
  
"When you raise yourself, there's not much you can do, ya' moron,"she said, meaning to sound harsh, but not quite making it.  
  
He sensed alot of sadness in her.He looked into her eyes, but before he saw anything, she turned away. He realized something. It wasn't sadness he heard, but loneliness. They had alot more in common than he suspected at first. His mother had died when he was little, then his father deserted him for a human and a hanyou.  
  
Katrina walked into the room. She raised her eyebrow at the two of them, pondering what they were doing. Sesshomaru gave her a glare that could chill the fire in a volcano. She, however, wasn't a volcano, and she was completely used to the icey glares. He sighed in slight defeat and walked away from the bed.  
  
"So,"Katrina asked,"did he ask you to be the new general?"  
  
"No,"Katarina said angrily,"he demanded."  
  
"Well, will you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Please! Come on, we need another general to command the stupid army! That and Sesshomaru needs someone he can talk to other than us, if you know what I mean."  
  
Katarina and Sesshomaru gave her increduous, blushing glares. They barely knew each other and the general was already making wisecracks.   
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. Katrina had already accepted the girl as one of the new generals. Wisecracks, especially like that, was her way of showing familiarity.  
  
"Okey, but I won't value him like that. Only a commander."  
  
"Yay!!" Katrina jumped up and down before hugging the shackled young woman.  
  
Sesshomaru walked back to her when the ecstatic general skipped,oddly enough, out of the room [damn psycho]. He gave her a pleased look before unlocking her. Her wrists were still bleeding.  
  
"Why won't it heal?"he asked gently.  
  
"I'm half sprite, Commander,"she said, using his title as a new nickname,"Sprites don't heal like youkai.We heal like human."  
  
He gently grabbed her hand, glancing at her, before licking the wound gently, sending a shiver up both of their spines. Hers at the feel, his at the taste. She tasted....different. To a demon who had tasted the blood of many, she was exquisite. It was almost intoxicating to him, like a fine wine that you couldn't get enough of. He stopped before he really began to lose it.  
  
She looked down at her wrist and gasped. The wound was nothing but a small, diminishing scar. She looked at him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow before leading her out to show her her new quarters.  
  
She was led to a room that's main theme was silver. The drapes, the bedding of the queen sized bed, the border , which was dragons and flames, the table, the chair, all in the silver. She took it all in, relaxing in the room.  
  
"Your room is next to mine,"he said, moving to walk out," your things are put in the drawers, along with many other things. Clothing is behind that door,"he said, pointing to a closet,"and my room is behind the other door.If you need anything, do not hesitate."  
  
He walked out, leaving her to her own devices. She looked around, making sure her stuff was where he said it was, before grabbing a hand-whittled flute. She plopped down on the bed and began playing a haunting tune. Little did she know, Sesshomaru stood behind her door, listening to her.  
  
The song she played stirred something deep within him, in a place nothing could touch. It hit him where nothing other than his mother's death could even come close. His heart ached at the sound. It made him want to reach out and hold her, to tell her that everything was okey. He couldn't smell any tears, but he knew they threatened to come out.  
  
He never really had listened to their conversation, and had many more questions to ask her. But, now that he looked back, he missed something she had said. trying to sound sarcastic, she revealed something to the Taiyoukai.  
  
"When you raise yourself, there's not much you can do..."  
  
While he had enjoyed his time with his family, she never did. They had either left her behind or died or just...disappeared. Sometimes people did that. Most of the time there's a reason.   
  
The tune went to a less depressing note, sounding like the composer had hope for the future. Then it dropped back to the original pace.  
  
Katarina played the song until there was no tomorrow, letting her anguish of the past come out in her music.   
  
She whittled the flute herself out of an Alder branch, not finishing until the notes were perfect. Then she carves inscryptions into it, ones of fear, turmoil, sadness, but of hope and far off happiness. Then she composed songs onto it.  
  
She stopped and put the flute away before getting up to explore her new home. When she opened the door, however, she got a suprised Sesshomaru staring at her. This gave her a huge suspicion that he was listening.  
  
Which was shortly confirmed.  
  
"I heard the song,"he said, slightly discomposed,"Did you make it yourself?"  
  
"Yes, I did,"she said, her anger ebbing away bit by bit.  
  
"It's beautiful,"he said,"But it seems so sad."  
  
"I haven't had much to be happy about."  
  
His intense gaze softened.   
  
"Meet me in the dining room at six,"he said after a pregnant pause,"we'll start training there."  
  
She nodded as he walked off.  
  
She suddenly realized this was not what she expected.  
  
She walked into the didng room at exactly six. Her long hair was braided into three long braids that reached to her hips. She had changed into a sleeveless black kimono that stopped at her ankles. She wore sandals that laced up halfway to her knee.  
  
She bowed to Sesshomaru and Sutaasafaia before sitting down where Sesshomary indicated, which was next to him. She and Sutaasafaia began to talk about what she would be doing. He noticed her pale at the mention of her learning to dance. He smirked.  
  
Katrina dashed in, bowing and quickly mumbling an apology before sitting down next to Sutaasafaia. She glanced at the seating arrangements before winking at her counterpart, who burst into a fit of giggles. Katrina followed soon after.   
  
Laughter must be contagious, because soon after, Katarina burst out laughing as well. It was light and melodious, sounding like a song to Sesshomaru. He wondered what her singing sounded like. He smiled in spite of himself.  
  
They calmed down a little while after. Dinner was served soon.Sesshomaru glanced at her posture, which was near perfect. He tilted her head up a little, trying to perfect it. She whipped around, her fiery glare latching to his icey gaze.  
  
The two generals watched the scene somewhat suprised. When he mentioned training, they didn't think he would go right into it. but he did, without hindsight or warning. And they could see Katarina's suprise and annoyance.  
  
The iceyness in Sesshomarus gaze and the sheer intensity of the fire in Katarina's eyes diminished, like ice melting over flame. But their eyes never left the other's. They both had the feeling that the other was peering into their soul, trying to heal the eternal sadness.  
  
Finally, Katarina looked away, having enough of having her soul resplit and sown back together by someone she didn't know.  
  
The general's were silent. But their minds thought the same.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru is falling for General Katarina.....  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DL:Hey, I hoped you guys liked it. If not, oh, well. Ce la vi!  
  
Sess: Are you okey?  
  
DL: NO! And no psychiatrist will ever help me. Katarina's song is Enya's "Exile" on her Watermark album.  
  
Spit: That's cool. I like her music.   
  
DL:So do I. Here are reviewer responces:  
  
Mirroringbeauty: Thanks! ::hands pocky:: Me and KC want to do a truth or dare ficcie. Wanna help?  
  
Kitfoxgirl: Wow! How touching! ::sniffs:: I'm gonna miss the seniors too. Especially Bucky and Chris.   
  
shan0: Hey! Thank for reviewing! Email me anytime and we can be buddies!  
  
Spit: Only 3?  
  
DL: I'm cool with that, but hey, you want more, ask for more. I'm all for quality, which is sooo you. Please r&r! Byes!!!! 


	3. Fought for Love

DL:Oh, my, god, my computer is being frustrating!!!!  
  
Sess:We know. Just write.  
  
DL:FINE!!!!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sesshomaru watched her as she searched the weapon's room for the perfect katana for training. Her eyes were wide when she saw the expanse of the room, but now they were their normal size.   
  
As she looked around, her eyes locket on one sword. It was in a mahogany sheath. The hilt was decorated with intricate dragons, while the handle was wrapped in a black and white leather braid.  
  
Sesshomaru growled lightly at her when she walked towards it, but stopped, suprised, when he saw the reaction.  
  
The blade pulsed.  
  
He moved to remove the sheath, and when the blade was bare, he saw that it glowed a deep blue. His mother's power.  
  
He turned to Katarina, only to find that she still gazed at the blade. But her eyes were glazed over, and her reaction to the glow was to inch forward, causing it to pulse and glow brighter. He backed away as she got closer, it's reaction to her stronger. When she was inches from it, a fireball lit her fingertips. The blade's proximity made it turn blue with his mother's power, making the flame hotter.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the blade cut her fingertips and she regained herself, extinguishing the flame and glancing at her fingertips, which were now covered with her own blood. Part of the blade had her blood on it as well. The blade stopped pulsing, but the glow was still present.   
  
Sesshomaru was unnerved by the smell of her blood. He walked over to her, giving her a look before grasping her wrist. She shook her head and slid her fingers away, before going to grasp the handle of his mother's sword.  
  
He was in awe when it didn't throw her to the wall or set her on fire like it had everyone else that dared to touch it. Their eyes met, and he could see a flame igniting behind Katarina's eyes.  
  
He took her empty hand and led her out of the room towards the dojo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Katrina and Sutaasafaia saw the reaction to with the sword. Remembering the promise they made to Sesshomaru's mother before she died, they began to think.  
  
They both came up with identical smiles.This would be easy.  
  
They walked towards the dojo, fufilling their promise to the deceased lady.  
  
"Whatever woman can wield my sword is destined to be my son's mate."   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Sesshomaru and Katarina faced each other in defensive stances, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Sesshomaru lunged. Sword met sword as the blades clashed together, sending sparks flying (in more ways than one).  
  
Sesshomaru slid his blade up and down hers, teasing her, trying to anger her enough to attack him. She held her composition and jumped back, waiting for him to tire out.He lunged t her again, sword meeting sword, both people's annoyance raising.  
  
Just then Katrina and Sutaasafaia walked in, the latter general holding a katana.  
  
"I challenge Katarina to a duel,"she said with conviction.  
  
"Well,"Katarina said,"I'll be more than happy to comply.Just keep up."  
  
Sutaasafaia lunged at her. She brought the blade up instantly, making the general wince at the clash. Then she finally attacked.  
  
Sesshomaru and Katrina watched in awe as Katarina swiftly jumped in, almost wolf-like, attacked, then jumped out in time to avoid retribution before jumping back in and attacking again. After about ten minutes of the torture, Sutaasafaia gave in and surendered with minor damage.  
  
Although she was fast, Katarina couldn't avoid all the shots. A neat, even cut lanced through her eyebrow, and a heavy cut was on her bottom lip. the to generals thanked her for a duel and walked out, leaving Sesshomaru and the third general to their own devices.  
  
Sesshomaru, unnerved once again by the smell of her blood, walked over to her. The cut on her eyebrow had stopped bleeding, but the one on her lip was stuill bleeding profusely. They looked into each other's eyes as their heart rates sped up.  
  
He leaned in towards her, watching her eyes close, feeling his own close as well. When their lips met, both worlds were blown away.   
  
Katarina's knees instinctively locked as Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. When she felt his tongue lick her lip, she gasped at the sensation. He took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, tasting her.  
  
Her arms reached round and her hands splayed across his back, making him hold her closer and reach a clawed hand into her hair. They didn't see the generals watching them under an invisibility cloak, smiling from ear to ear at the joy of Sesshomaru finding someone.  
  
They were only focused on one thing. Each other and how they felt, smelled, tasted, and what feelings they had erupted within each other.  
  
Sesshomaru ha trvelled from her lips, down her jawline, and to her neck, gently sucking at the tender skin there. She moaned gently, sending a shiver through his spine, knowing he hit a very sensitive spot.He trained kisses back to her mouth until he reached her lips once more. Their tongues entwined in an ancient dance. Only one coherent thought crossed their minds.  
  
This is the one.....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
DL:I'm sorry!!!!! Let me explain:  
  
1.InuYoukai base their mates on scent, taste, and their sixth sense. Sesshomaru could smell her when he had never met her at their first meeting, and the taste almost intoxicated him.  
  
2.Moon youkai mates are based solely on the sixth sense. They can also feel love easily.  
  
3.Fire sprites, although high tempered, are also very passionate creatures, and know love when they see it.  
  
Sess:Okey, now end the chapter already.  
  
Spit: Be nice! Please?  
  
DL:Alright, alright. Read and review. 


	4. Proving Herself

DL:Wow! I'm getting more reviwes from people. And I haven't proclaimed anything yet.  
  
Spit:Yeah, that's really cool. Reviewer responces are below at the end of the chapter. This makes it easier for the people who don't give a rat's ass or don't want to see themselves.  
  
Sess:You made that make SO much sense....  
  
DL:Don't start. Not today.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sesshomaru gave out a frustrated growl the next morning. He had searched for two hours and couldn't find hide nor hair of Katarina. He tried to follow her scent, but it went off in so many different directions that he couldn't get it clear.  
  
He decided to try the outside area, but he completely doubted it. He walked out a set of double doors to the garden on the East. He was suprised to find her sitting on a bench next to one of the fountains. Her hair was down, showing off it's length.She wore a deep green, sleeveless kimono that reached mid-thigh, showing off her legs.  
  
He walked over to her and sat down beside her, slipping an arm around her slender waist. She turned to look at him, her eyes held a soft expression, but the fire was still in them. She held a finger to her lips and bent towards the fountain. She grabbed two small, smooth pebbles from it and aimed them at a lavender bush. She let them fly.  
  
Two yelps issued from the bush. She giggled when the two female generals jumped out and glared at her. But their expressions changed into shock when they saw cold, stoic Lord Sesshomaru, the untouchable Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, holding General Katarina like he was in love.  
  
He smirked at them, holding the, still giggling, girl tighter. She calmed down and leaned into him slightly, watching as the generals gave each other knowing smiles and walked back to the castle.  
  
He nuzzled her neck briefly before laying his head on her shoulder, looking in the direction she was looking. She leaned her head on his and sighed softly. He glanced at her, wondering what she was sighing about. Was it unease? Confusion? Relaxation? Contentment? Happiness?  
  
"What's bugging you?"he asked gently.  
  
She shook her head before giving him a soft "nothing", continuing to stare off in the direction of the East where the sun was about half an hour. Then he realized it. She saw the sun rise from this spot.  
  
"You watched the sun rise from here, didn't you?"he said softly.  
  
She nodded and sighed again before closing her eyes and smiling, leaning into him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and closed his eyes as well, content just to hold her.   
  
He wondered how she had this effect on him. How, in the week and a half they had known each other, he let his guard down completely and opened himself up like a book. But he didn't exactly mind. He had no regrets whatsoever.  
  
Katarina wondered the same things he was wondering.But she aslo wondered where she would be without him. Would she still be stuck in that forest, searching or a way out?Many different "what if's" ran through her head.  
  
Sesshomaru sensed this. He turned her around so that she was facing him. Her eyes snapped open when she felt herself move. They opened to the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. She relaxed.  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. He saw confusion in their green-silver depths, and wonderment flitted across his features.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Just the what if's,"she said.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"What if I never met you? What if I was still stuck in that forest? What if..." she paused, afraid of what he would say.  
  
"What if what?" he asked,knowing that she paused for his sake.  
  
"...what if you didn't feel the same way I did?"  
  
His eyes softened and he smiled. She didn't know how to take it; amusement or understanding? She gave him a confused look and backed up slightly. He pulled her closer and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I wondered that myself,"he said reassuringly,"but you can't ponder the past."  
  
"You only have twenty-twenty vision looking back,"she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Who told you that?"he said with slight amusement.  
  
"The last village I was in had a priestess that didn't try to purify me. We were talking and she said that and I asked her what it means. She told me it means"You can't look to the future like you can look at the past"."  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"You think so,"she said, a little playfulness hinting in her voice, the fire growing stronger in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah,"he said, hearing it.  
  
She then dashed from his grasp, running back towards the castle. He took chase, but before he could catch her, she had changed direction, heading back into the garden. He smirked and chased after her.  
  
He caught her moments later, pinning her to a tall Elder tree in the center of the garden. She was gasping slightly, but so was he. He waited until she had regained her breath before leaning in and kissing her passionately. He reached a hand into her hair and ran him fingers through it, enjoying it's softness.  
  
They broke apart when they heard Katrina running towards them. She was out of breath and her eyes were wide.  
  
"There's a rebellion in the twenty-first, Commander,"she panted out.  
  
"Well, looks like it's time to earn your rank, General Katarina,"he said calmly, although she could sense his unease.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sesshomaru, Katrina, and Sutaasafaia watched and held back when Katarina went foward, facing the rebellious Twenty-first division. They caught sight of her and walked towards her, facing her like she was a prize in a cereal box.  
  
"Well,well,well,"said a horse youkai that looked like he started it all,"look what we have here:A young maiden for our pleasure!"  
  
Many of the other youkai laughed loudly.  
  
"She t'ain't bad lookin', neither,"said a crass eel youkai.  
  
"I suggest you get back into your positions, men,"she said in an eery calm voice.  
  
"Who said you were our boss?" said the horse youkai.  
  
All of a sudden, he fell to the ground, screaming in pain as his entire body lit on fire. He screamed and writhed until Katarina took back the flame into her hand and extinguished it.  
  
"How-how-how,"the other youkai stuttered as their leader picked himself off of the ground.  
  
"I am your new General,boys,"she said, her voice still eerily calm,"and what I say, goes, so I said get back into your positions."  
  
They looked at each other before lining up in a neat order.  
  
Katrina and Sutaasafaia looked on, a wide smirk gracing their features. Sesshomaru looked on in pride. She was good.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Katarina walked into the dining room somewhat late. Her kimono was torn in many places and she bled from most of the tears. She slouched forward, something she never did, and her eyes didn't have there usual luster.  
  
Sesshomaru dashed to her side when she swayed, helping her into a chair next to him. She leaned on him gently. He looked into her eyes, silently demanding an exp She looked at him for a second before getting the look and responding.  
  
"One of the men decided to try and attack me while my back was turned."  
  
"Did you deal with him?"  
  
"Oh, he lost, let's just say that."  
  
He bent down to lick a bleeding scratch on her cheek, but she shooed him away.  
  
"After dinner,"she said.  
  
Throughout dinner, he could still smell some of the wounds bleeding, and halfway through, she passed out into Sesshomaru's waiting arms {he wanted her to do that::smack::OW!}. He picked her up gently and carried her to her room.  
  



	5. Entwined Dragons

DL:Hey, guys. Sorry about the long update problem.My computer was also being a major **_PRICK_** and cut off the last two paragraphs of the last chapter.Nothing happens, he just heals her and falls asleep. I'm sorry for any confusion.  
  
Sess:If you want to find out something new, look at the biopage. This fic's chapter is going to be a songfic.  
  
Spit:What song?  
  
Sess:Dunno yet, but it'll pop up.  
  
DL: Are you writing it, Sessho?  
  
Sess:Yeah.  
  
DL:Well, hurry up. The readers aren't exactly patient, you know.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sesshomaru woke before Katarina did. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. She moaned and turned in her sleep. He smiled down on her, but before he could lay back down, a knock issued at the door.  
  
He opened the door. Katrina stood there, a shocked expression stuck on her face at the sight of the demon lord.  
  
"Oh, kami,"she breathed,"have you-is she-are you two-?"  
  
"No, Katrina,"he said, exhasperated,"We aren't mated yet."  
  
Her shocked expression turned to one of perversion.  
  
"Yet?" she teased. His face went from exhasperation to shock, to a glare in less than a minute.  
  
"What do you want, Striking Falcon?"he said, using her general's name.  
  
"Tell her she needs to be at the training grounds in half an hour, Commander,"she said respectfully, before skipping away (damned psycho).  
  
Sesshomaru turned to the girl and shook her gently, trying to wake her up. It didn't work.He frowned beofre shaking her a little more forcefully and calling her name. She moaned and turned in her sleep.  
  
He got an idea. (DL:There's a shocker, people::smacked::OW! I was kidding!)  
  
He leaned towards her, propping himself up on the bed with his elbows and kissed her gently.  
  
She woke to the familiar feel of soft, velvet lips against her own.Without opening her eyes, she reached into his hair.Feeling the long, soft tresses, she relaxed.  
  
He felt her reach and grasp his hair.He moaned slightly into her silk lips.He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue poke at the corner of her mouth and she opened up to him, letting him taste her again. Her tongue went up and shyly met his. The touch sent a jolt of static shooting up his spine.  
  
He pulled away, somewhat against his own will. She opened her eyes, looking deeply into his golden eyes. She saw a passionate fire that almost matched her own. She gave him a confused look.  
  
"We need to stop,"he said.  
  
"Why," she said, her voice soft.  
  
"Because, General,"he said, pulling her up off of the bed,"You need to be down at training field twenty-one in twenty minutes."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her before walking out of the room, leaving her to dress. Instead of her usual kimonos and slippers, however, her closet was filled with deep red peasent shirts, black breeches, and silver lace-up sandals. She hurried and put them on.  
  
She washed her face and was in the middle of tying her hair into a high, tight ponytail when she heard a knock issue on the door. When she finished, she opened the door to find Katrina, Sutaasafaia, and a bemused Sesshomaru waiting for her. Katrina handed her a black tunic embroidered with deep red dragons, identical to the General's exept Katrina's was light blue and Sutaasafaia was a rose green. She threw it on, and Sutaasafaia handed her matching hair sticks, identical to theirs. She put them in and bowed her thanks.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the generals stepped aside, letting him give her his item. It was a piece of circularly cut Garnet, a blood red, and engraved on it were two dragons entwined around each other handing off of a leather strap.  
  
All three of the generals gasped. The two watched him closely as he tied it around Katarina's neck. Katrina and Sutaasafaia had amulets, but theirs were matching colors to their outfits and were engraved with their elements, in which Katrina's was lightning and Sutaasafaia was plant. The entwined dragons was a symbol he told them little about, but knew it was above all others, and was sacred to him.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the other two generals stood their, gaping as he let the amulet drop around her neck. He told them very little, but he himself knew what it was. The amulet he had given to Katarina was an amulet that would protect her better than he could. The etwined dragons symbolized love.  
  
She looked up at him with a look that shone with intelligence. When Katrina and Sutaasafaia flew ahead to their own training grounds, she sliced her finger with her fang. Then she sliced his and put them together, letting the blood combine.  
  
"I love you too, Sesshomaru,"she whispered, kissing him lightly before dashing off, knowing she was late enough.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Sesshomaru watched her make her authority with the troops he called the Twenty-First. The Twenty-First was his elite group, his most powerful and his most expirienced. But they were also his most rebelious and his most formidable to new people. So watching her make herself at the top was a priviledge indeed.  
  
He knew she was a tough fighter and skilled with strategy, making her a formidable enemy enough. But watching her command a group like this made her even more formidable.  
  
During training, she was tough on them. She started new routines every day, always tried new tecniques, and, literally, put them through hell until they got it absolutely right. She didn't let up.  
  
But she was fair. She gave them breaks, letting them rest after they got it right. She spoke to them decently. And during breaks, she talked to them as friends and as equals.  
  
The horse youkai that had started a rebellion tried to start more, but she quelled them with a few simple words and lit him on fire as punishment. After a week or two, he got the message that she would not take him crap and stopped.  
  
Around three weeks later, she began teaching them defence as well as offence. They watched as she gave a few examples and let them try them on their own. When they came up with new ones, she would point out the faults and reasons not to use them.  
  
After about five weeks of watching her work with the, now controlled, Twenty-First, Sesshomaru knew he had to ask her.   
  
###############################################################  
  
After a particularly long and frustrating day, she collasped into a paticularly soft and untouched patch of grass. She knew that she would end up missing dinner, but she could make it up to Sesshomaru later. She was just too tired to try to make it. She dozed off.  
  
When Sesshomaru found that she was not at dinner, he went to he training grounds at around dusk to go find her. He found her dozing in the grass. Instead of waking her, he leaped into a nearby tree and waited for her to wake.  
  
She woke up around twilight lying on her stomache, spread eagle. She opened her eyes to find a firefly sitting gently on her nose. She wiggled it and watched as she got up. It flew away, twinkling with the rest of them, into the slowly darkening sky.  
  
She felt strong but tender, gently hands run around her waist. She gasped and turned around. There her nose brushed Sesshomaru's. He smiled gently, watching as the flame in her eyes grew and as her scent spiked slightly.  
  
"You missed dinner,"he said softly, as if her were in a dream.  
  
"So I noticed,"she said just as softly, while she put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I was worried."  
  
"Really. Well, I'm sorry to have worried you, my lord."  
  
"Cut it out with titles, Katarina,"he said, amused,"You know that we've been on a first name basis since you got here."  
  
"True,"she said, just as amused.  
  
He leaned in close and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling herself melt into him.  
  
He picked her up and flew her to a nearby balcony, never breaking the kiss. She finally broke it when the need for air arose. He turned and looked, finding that the balcony was her's. He took in a deep breath and found that her scent had spiked dramatically.  
  
"I need to ask you something,"he said, longing evident in his voice.  
  
"Go ahead,"she said quietly, as if she was afraid to speak.  
  
He looked her deep in the eye. Then he whispered the one question that blew her mind away.  
  
"Will you be my mate?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
DL:Stopping there......

.....PSYCH!!!! Keep going. The look on your faces was classic!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Katarina gasped and grinned happily.  
  
"Yes,"she cried, before launching herself into his open arms.  
  
He swung her around, laughing, before kissing her passionately. They both felt a jolt of pure electricity shoot through them. Katarina didn't recognize it, but Sesshomaru did, from descripions his father had given him. This was the beginning of the mating ceremony.  
  
He dragged them both to her bed and laid her down on it crawling on top of her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, which she met with equal passion, if not more. Another jolt of electricity shot through their bodies.  
  
As he moved down her neck, he used his claws and, careful of her skin, slashed the blood red top off of her. He noticed, with satisfaction, that she still wore the amulet he gave her eight weeks ago. As she tore the haori off of him, he tore off the breastband. When their hands met skin, another jolt, this time stronger, rushed through them.  
  
He didn't break eye contact when he trailed butterfly kisses down her chest to her nipple. She moaned and arched her back into him while he suckled on it.He reached his other hand up to pleasure the neglected one.  
  
He trailed kissed back up to her mouth, where she met him and took control, entering his mouth. He ripped her breeches and sandals off of her as she ripped the hakamas off of his body. When they were both naked, another jolt ripped through their bodies.  
  
He slipped a finger inside of her, making her moan loudly. He couldnt get enough of the noises she made. He could tell that she was ready, but he also felt a barrier. He became exstatic. She was a virgin! He would be her first, as well as she his. And they would be each others last.  
  
He positioned himself above her opening. After whispering a soft apology, he thrust into her. He swallowed her scream with a kiss. When she was done, he layed his cheek on hers, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. That's when another jolt ripped through their bodies, replacing her pain with pleasure.  
  
He began to move again, the friction their bodies caused sending pleasure neither knew possible. His moans and growls and her cries combined as their pleasure grew together. When they both reached their climax, they cried out each others names.  
  
At that point, a jolt of electricity shot through them. It was so powerful that it made them both see spots.  
  
When it cleared, he rolled them over so that they faced each other. He kissed her on the forehead as she drifted to sleep. He murmured softly before he joined her.  
  
"You are mine, Katarina......."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
DL:Hey, peoples. I had to take the damned keyboard away from Sesshomaru. He was abusing the priviledge.  
  
Sess:I was not. I just wanted to alter it a little.  
  
Spit:And make the entire thing pornography. Jeez, Sesshomaru, have a little decency.  
  
DL:Seriously, just because we're mates-!!!!!  
  
Sess:I didn't let it slip this time, she did, Hailey.  
  
Spit: ::sweatdrop::So we've noticed....  
  
DL:Shut up! Anywho, please read and review.   
  
PS:Yeah, no songfic. You can't have a songfic with a lemon and Sesshomaru wanted it to be this really nasty song, so no songficcie. 


	6. Linking the Problem

DL:Hey, peoples. Sorry about the update problem. My boss has been a jackass.  
  
Sess:Then quit!  
  
DL:Yeah, sure. Ruin my money flow.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Sesshomaru woke that morning with a soft, warm, and familiar presence lying beside him.He opened his eyes and found himself wrapped around, what looked like to him, an angel. He smiled and pulled the angel closer to him. He noticed, with a smile, that she still wore the amulet he gave her. But when he looked her over, he noticed something that he hadn't seen before.  
  
There, on her lower back, was a burned branding scar of a dragon.  
  
He frowned at this. He heard of a training grounds for youkai that branded them when they first came in, either with a cross, an eagle, or a dragon.  
  
The cross was meant to be a normal warrior. The eagle signified higher status than that of the cross, and making them better fighters. But the dragons were the highest. They were the elite, they were strong, vicious, fast, smart, and were known for their success. People payed with their lives trying to fight and win against these fighters. None had ever succeeded.  
  
He remembered her saying something about being burned and taught to fight when she was three, but she didn't divulge much else. Other than before she had ever killed, she ran away and never looked back. She was the first to run and not be found.  
  
He continued to look her over, a small smile replacing his frown. Between her breasts and on the back of her neck was a navy crescent moon, outlined in silver. It was his symbol. She was his.  
  
He realized that he would need to mark her in a more feral fashion, but he would discuss that with her later, when she woke up. Right now, he savored the moment, and was content holding Katarina in his arms and watching her sleep.  
  
Katarina, moments later, shifted slightly, her breathing becoming uneaven, signaling to Sesshomaru that she was waking up. She moaned and winced against the morning sunlight. She looked up and found Sesshomaru looking back at her. Their eyes met and locked, neither letting the other go.  
  
Suddenly, remembering last night, she blushed and hid her face in Sesshomaru's bare chest. He chuckled and lifted her chin up so that she looked directly into his eyes.He kissed her on the forehead lightly. She kissed his cheek, embarassment gone, and laid her head on his chest. He smiled contently and stroked her hair, noting the slight purr she made.  
  
A light knock on the door brought their attention to the real world.Sesshomaru covered them up before telling them to come in. Sutaasafaia walking in calmly, as if nothing were going on.  
  
"If we're gonna make it to the banquet on time, my lord, we need to leave as soon as possible,"she said, before bowing and walking away, closing the door behind them.  
  
But instead of going to pack, she ran to Katrina to tell her what transpired.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the door that connected his room and hers and pulled it open. He walked in and dressed in a black haori and a pair of black hakamas. He tied his hair into a low ponytail and walked back into Katarina's room.   
  
She was dressed in a black peasent top that was low around the neckline and belled out at the elbow of the sleeves. She wore a pair of silk breeches and a pair of black, lace up sandals. She wore the dragon tunic and pulled her hair up with the sticks. She reached in her shirt and pulled the amulet into view.  
  
He reached around her and pulled her close from behind, whispering what he was going to do in her ear. She nodded. It seemed sensible enough. Just a mark on the neck.  
  
He leaned down and began to suckle gently on her neck. She moaned and leaned into him. He smirked against her neck. He found her main pleasure point.He grazed his fangs over the area as she shuddered with pleasure. He started to bite down, but not draw blood. She moaned and reached into his hair.  
  
He bit down, hard, drawing blood and making her cry out slightly. But she didn't move. Neither did, exept Sesshomaru, who buried his fangs deeper, making the mark more permanent.  
  
Finally, he pulled them out, earning a gasp from Katarina. He licked up the blood and kissed the mark gently. He nuzzled her hair and led her out of the room.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
When they reached the stables, Ah-Un roared happily at the sight of the two leaders. Katarina walked up to him and patted him lightly on the head, pausing to scratch behind their ears. Both heads nuzzled her stomach affectionately.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at the display as he put the saddle and halter on him. He pulled her up gently, his hand resting on hers. He clicked and Ah-Un took to the sky, flying over the treetops and, soon, above the clouds.  
  
Once they were in the sky, Katrina swooped by them and landed gracefully on Katarina's shoulder. She nuzzled her head against her cheek before Katarina stroked the black, oversized falcon. She moved her head against the girls hand, and gave a happy, loud cry before taking to the skies once again. Katarina laughed when she did.  
  
Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck affectionately as well. His suprise, she reached over and took his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. He let go of the reins a while back, previously giving Ah-Un directions. He wrapped his free arm around her waist nibbled on her ear lightly, just enough to make her shiver.  
  
"You know, you can sleep if you want," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded and was soon dozing in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The castle of the North was coming into view. He gently shook her and whispered her name. She moaned and turned lightly in his arms. He used a little more force and she opened her eyes, looking into his. He kissed her on the forehead and focused getting Ah-Un landed safely.  
  
When they had, a servant rushed out and took Ah-Un to a prepaired stable. Sesshomaru and Katarina walked up the steps and into a pair of opening doors. Sesshomaru growled at a servant that tried to lead Katarina away from his sight. He would not allow that while they were here. The lord was honest, but his generals were treacherous and would do anything to take over the lands. He would not let his mate fall into that kind of harm.  
  
The lord of the region met them halfway down the hallway they were walking down. His long, amber hair glinted in the light. His eyes shown like black beetles and his deep skin contrasted considerably with his light hair. He had a blue stripe across each cheek and a cloud shape on his forehead.  
  
He bowed to them, welcoming them into his home. He then embraced Sesshomaru like old friends. He then turned to her in shock, but happiness.  
  
"My lady,"he said, bowing before her and taking her hand, kissing the knuckles lightly.  
  
In her mind, she wanted to growl. Somehow, she didn't trust him. Call it a hunch, call it a premonition, call it stupidity, but she wanted to be far away from this overlord. Sesshomaru sensed it and moved to her side instantly.  
  
"Lord Yashimo, this is my mate and my newest general, Katarina,"he said, trying to comfort her with his voice,"Katarina, meet Lord Yashimo."  
  
She bowed politely, still somewhat unnerved. He circled her, like a hawk, coming in for the kill, looking her over before speaking.  
  
"Quite a mix, my dear,"he said,"Fire sprite, moon youkai, and wolf youkai. Not bad."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm wolf, my lord."  
  
"My dear, it rests in your eyes, your claws, your fangs. Most moon youkai and fire sprites don't have fangs and claws, although it would make them much more formidable opponents. You are much more than you appear."  
  
He nodded, finished, then had a servant come and lead them to a guest room. She sat on the bed gently, still very unnerved about the overlord._ How had he known, when I didn't even know myself?_she thought.  
  
_I don't know_,another voice, sounding like Sesshomaru's, said to her. _But I will find out for you._  
  
She sent a glare to Sesshomaru, who was smirking in the chair he sat in. She sent a thought to him.  
  
_Why must you scare the shit out of me like that?_  
  
_I'm sorry, I wanted to see if our link was working. It heps mates find each other and will help us, if your sixth sense was correct.  
  
Is that what it's called? I was wondering about that.  
  
Katrina and Sutaasafaia will be in the room next to ours. Somethings wrong here, and I don't want you in any harm until we all are.  
  
So you wish me harm?_She thought, smirking mentally.  
  
_No,_ he thought, serious._The overlord has changed. This was not the one I trust._  
  
He had walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing she was still very unnerved about the overlord. She leaned into him and snuggled into his chest. He stroked her hair, one arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm.  
  
_Somethings wrong. She's not normally like this,_ he thought.  
  
_I heard that, _she thought back.  
  
########################################################################  
  
LS:Changed my name again. First "Cerridwenlogan", then "Cerridwen of the Sea" then "AFflygirloffspring AMERICANA", then Demon Lady of the Western Land", now "Lonely Surfer".  
  
Sess:You are very indecisive.  
  
LS:You asked me to change my name to something that described me.  
  
Sess:That was Spitfire. Blame him.  
  
Spit:It doesn't matter. Please R&R 


	7. Banquet Guests

LS:there's major plot twistage in this story. You've only gotten through the first of it.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sesshomaru and Katarina walked down to the banquet hall moments later, dressed to kill, but ready for anything. Sesshomaru wore black hakamas with a black haori scattered with stars and moons. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail like his father used to wear it.  
  
Katarina was wearing a black kimono with a silver obi. The kimono was covered with stars, moons, and clouds in silver. Her hair was tied into a high, elegant bun, showing off the mark Sesshomaru made. She wore the amulet, showing that she was more than a normal mate.  
  
Sesshomaru's arm was draped lightly around her waist. Her hand rested on his, but her other hand was cuffed into a fist nervously. Sesshomaru sensed her anxiety and rubbed his thumb along her waist soothingly.  
  
"There will be many people there,"he said, his voice gentle,"Remember, you are not just mine, you are a general, and a general of the best in my army."  
  
She nodded sowly, taking in what he was saying.  
  
"The lords and generals of Africa and the mainland continent will be there as well. Because of what you've told me, you might want to talk to the Lord of the Egyptian Territories."  
  
Remembering their conversation of memories, she nodded to that as well, wanting to know a little more about her past. Before she went to the training dojo, all she remembered was sand and tall structures shaped like triangles. She remembered scorching days and long, sweltering nights, but nothing else, exept the kind face she knew as mother, the regal face she knew as father, and the hate-filled face she knew as half-sister.  
  
Sesshomaru sensed her train of thought and nuzzled her neck gently, helping her ease her worry. She took a deep breath and walked forward, Sesshomaru half a step behind her.  
  
The servant opened the door for them. The hall was filled with people dressed in their crests and national garb. Katarina's eyes widened. There were so many people!  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction. But his smirk faded as she picked her jaw off of the ground and held her head high. He stood behind her and watched as she gracefully walked into the room. He caught up to her and held her hand. Although she was showing off confidence, he could feel her had shaking.  
  
They took their places at the banquet table and sat with the rest of the lords an ladies. They looked Katarina over, some with jealosy and hate, some with indifference, some with pride and happiness. But they all looked her over with respect. She was a general, after all.  
  
The Northern Lord, without a lady, most noticed, sat, and the meal began. Sesshomaru talked to the Lord of the Mongolian region when a young nekoyoukai approached him. He looked at her before she began to talk.  
  
"My lord,"she began, her voice high and grating,"The Lord of the Egyptian Territories would like a word with you and Lady General Katarina."  
  
"Tell him that I shall oblidge,"he said in a cold voice,"but you must ask my mate yourself."  
  
She bowed and stalked off, obviously angry that he made her take an extra trip He snorted. Insolence.  
  
_What is_, Katarina replied, listening in on his toughts.  
  
_A servant is coming towards you,_ he responded. Sensing her nervousness, he asked, _What's wrong?_  
  
_Something familiar is here, but I can't place it, like a long lost scent._  
  
His brow furrowed when he heard her respond to the servant and made her way towards Sesshomaru. Her brow was furrowed as well, her eyes portraying that she was somewhat lost in thought.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and followed the servant towards the center of the room, then through it towards a far corner when Sesshomaru caught scent of a cross between a moon youkai and a wolf youkai. A scent that matched his mates closely, but not quite.  
  
A youkai sat in a chair as others mingled. He had black hair that ended at his shoulders and was braided into many tiny braids. He had deep, flawless tan skin, brown eyes that could definitely be mistaken for black, and a sun marking that graced his toned cheeks. He wore a loose fitting shirt in the finest gold color and cream colored, loose fitting pants that ended at his knees.  
  
He must have noticed them, because he turned their way. He blinked and gasped. To Sesshomaru's suprise, so did Katarina. Their eyes were wide with shock, their mouths hanging slightly open. Katarina's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes started to tear up.  
  
But it was the Lord that spoke first.  
  
"K-Katarina?" he said hesitantly, almost fearful that it wasn't who he thought.  
  
"Papa,"she said, letting the tears run down her face,"Papa."  
  
He rushed towards her and, in one swift movement, had picked her up. Sesshomaru gave a slight growl as he did. The lord noticed this and gave him a small smile before putting her down.  
  
"My apologies, my lord,"he began,"I am Lord Rasetuk, Lord of the Egyptian Territories, and father to your mate, Katarina Chaos."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands,"he said, bowing,"She's not just my mate, but my finest general as well,"turning to her, he raised an eyebrow,"Chaos?"  
  
"Papa!"she said, some what indignant, her eyes widening.  
  
"Sorry,"he said,"Lady General. My dear, you've grown up well."  
  
"I wish you were there to watch,"she replied.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have run away from the dojo, mutt,"said a cold, high voice from behind them.  
  
Sesshomaru and Katarina turned around. Sesshomaru's eyes portrayed confusion, but when he turned to, he saw an expression of pure hate and rage. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and their color was brighter in rage. Her lips were drawn over her fangs in a snarl, and the color that resided in her face was gone.  
  
Before them stood a girl her age, if not slightly older. She had pale skin akin to Katarina's, but her's held a sallowness that soured her appearance. Her eyes were a dull brown the color of tree bark. Her hair was thick, straight and black, braided into many braids and held up by a gold clip in the shape of a sun. She wore a tight-fitting top without any sleeves whatsoever in a cream color and a black skirt that reached her knees. she had no claws, no fangs, and no special appearance. She stood tall and haughtily in front of Katarina, who had taken a slightly defensive stance.  
  
"Mellissia Rain,"Katarina spat.  
  
"Katarina Chaos,"she smoothly said,"what an unpleasent suprise."  
  
"Likewise, half-sister,"she replied with a snarl, something most didn't hear from her, including Sesshomaru, who stood by with concern.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the sibling's exchange of barbed comments. Never, not even with his own late half-brother InuYasha, had he been so hateful. There's was a sibling hate, but what he saw between Katarina and this Mellissia person was loathing. They hated each other with their very being.  
  
Mellissia took several steps foward until the distance between Katarina and her was within striking range.   
  
"Well, father,"Mellissia said,"she hasn't changed much. Still the dirty mutt we saw when you sent her away."  
  
Sesshomaru could feel her control breaking, but he knew he could only step in when a challenge was issued, and only to keep it from getting others involved. But as her comments drove her over the edge, he knew that if he didn't step in, it would get really ugly, really fast.  
  
He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her gently, but firmly enough to tell her to cool it. He then directed his cold gaze towards Mellissia, who visibly flinched.  
  
"General Mellissia, meet Lady General Katarina, my mate and my finest,"he said in a cold voice that bested hers.  
  
She nodded and stalked off. He almost physically sighed, but he mentally sighed, and Katarina caught it. She turned to him, her gaze softened to the gaze he knew and loved, returning to the green and silver with the passion hidden within them, not showing.  
  
"Was it that bad,"she asked.  
  
He nodded, concern still etched into his features. He nuzzled her neck when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"I need your help."Lord Rasetuk said uncertainly.  
  
"With?"Sesshomaru replied, annoyed that he interrupted them.  
  
"My people are rebelling more so than usual. I need your help pushing the rebellions down."  
  
Sesshomaru thought about it. Egypt was known to have youkai that matched his strength and surpassed it easily.They were also known to be very brutal and violent. If he went, he may very well lose his life. Also, if he went, Katarina would come as well, putting her at risk. But if they refused help, they might lose a valuable treaty once the rebellions were quelled.  
  
"We'll do it,"he said hesitantly,"How soon?"  
  
"In a weeks time."  
  
"We will be there."  
  
"Katarina?"  
  
"Hai," she said, turning to her father.  
  
"You've grown into a beautiful young lady. I'm proud of you." he said, before walking off.  
  
Sesshomaru, still holding her, watched her father's back as he talked to the lord of the Nigerian territories.  
  
Later that night, as the banquet's guests were retiring for that night, Sesshomaru walked down a garden path with Katarina. His arms were wrapped around her waist from behind, and her arms were resting on top of his. Neither spoke, preffering the silence.  
  
They turned and walked inside, towards their room, when Sesshomaru finally spoke.  
  
"Chaos?" he said, smirking.  
  
"It's my middle name,"she said, bursting into laughter.  
  
"Why?"he asked innocently.  
  
"I'm supposed to be a "guardian of Chaos", "she said, mimicing her father's voice, sighing.  
  
"You now know where you're from."he offered.  
  
"But we both met my half sister."she said unhappily.  
  
"You know your father is alive."  
  
"I don't know that my mother isn't."  
  
"I'm still wondering why you seem so down."  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"A mind is a terrible thing to waste. I'm glad they didn't waste one on you,"she said with an evil grin.  
  
Sensing her joke, he smirked too and pushed her against the wall, rubbing up against her as he did so. Her scent spiked dramatically. He nibbled on her ear lobe before whispering in her ear.  
  
"Now, who doesn't have a mind?"  
  
"My sister?" she said playfully. He contemplated that before speaking again.  
  
"Better."He said, before kissing her passionately.  
  
She broke away and whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
"Why don't we finish this somewhere private?" she said, licking his sensitive ear lobe lightly.  
  
He nodded and transported them to their room. He opened the door and closed it behind them, looking deeply into her eyes and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and crawled on top of her, capturing her lips once more.  
  
He slid his hands up and down her body until they reached her arse. He grabbed her and grinded against her. She reached into his hair and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss slightly. She felt his tongue slide across her lip and she complied, letting him taste her, their tongues dancing together.  
  
He untied her sash as she untied the sash around his waist, revealing both chests. He yanked off his hakamas and took the dagger from her hip and set in on the bedside table. His sword Tokijin had been set down earlier.  
  
He broke their kiss and trailed hot kisses down her neck towards her chest. Grabbing a nipple in his mouth, he bit gently on it, listening to her. She mewled and reached her hands to his head as she arched into him. He bit down a little harder, still careful not to draw blood. She cried out slightly in pleasure.  
  
He moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He then trailed kisses back up to her neck, suckling on it gently. She moaned and moved, giving him more access to the tender, soft flesh. Little did she know he was positioned.  
  
He thrust into her hard. She cried out in carnal pleasure as he moved within her. She wrapped her legs around him, diving him deeper inside of her, bringing out more intense pleasure withing them both.  
  
As she reached her climax, she cried out his name when she released. He came not long after. They laid there, panting, looking deep into each others eyes. She rested her head against his chest, breaking the eye contact. He brought her head back up to his and kissed her gently, tenderly.  
  
He rolled them over and draped a blanket over them both. She snuggled into his arms.  
  
"I love you,"she said softly, her voice ladened with sleep.  
  
"And I love you too, Katarina,"he responded as she fell slowly asleep.  
  
He stayed awake for a moment, stroking the hair out of her eyes, gazing at her, befor joining her in Dreamland.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
LS:It's twelve at night and I'm leaving for Hawaii tomorrow.  
  
Sess:Why are you up?!  
  
LS:::winces::Sorry! I had to finish this chapter.  
  
Sess:Well, come back to bed. We leave early tomorrow.  
  
LS:Okey. We are going to Hawaii. Me, Sessho, Spitfire, his fiance, and the rest of my Girl Scout troop for a week. I love you all dearly. Goodbye. I'll be back in a week and a day. 


	8. The Plot Unfolds

Hey, guys! OMG, it's been, like, forever since I've updated, so I'm updating now! I've ditched muses, and got new muses.

Sess:You know me.

Spit:And me, hopefully....  
Kharl:I'm new. My name is Kharl the Alchemist. I was once a Renkin wizard of a land called Arinas, but...well....tragedy happens..

LS:Yes, it does. Anyways, I'm gonna write the update, so you can't kill me.

Sesshomaru sat quietly at the dining table of the Lord of the Egyptian Territories, in between two very angry women, watching the staring contest, wondering how he got out of this mess and how he got into it in the first place. Katarina, glaring a glare that could outburn hell itself, sat on his right, his hand on top of a curled fist. Melissia, sitting on his left, gave a glare that could freeze hell over twice, curled both of her fists unhindered. The two women continued this staring contest until Lord Rasetuk walked in, giving the two women and the exhasperated demon lord a curious glance.

He sat down, and the servants, all crocodile youkai, brought out food and drink for breakfast. Sesshomaru, sitting close to the head, talked to the lord about the rebellions, and about other things that go on in the Territory. Melissia walked out of the room after finishing breakfast, but Katarina remained silent, mentally as well as physically.

Sesshomaru noticed this. Mentally, he asked her what was wrong.

'Nothing,' she muttered mentally, sounding a little put-off.

'That's bullshit and you know it, Katarina,'Sesshomaru responded testily,'What's wrong?'

'I'll tell you later'

'Okey,'Sessomaru said, before letting it drop, havng every intention of picking it up'later'.

"It's mostly the humans and the hanyous that are rebelling, but youkai are starting to join them,"Lord Rasetuk stated, jarring Sesshomaru and Katarina from their thoughts.

"Do they have a reason?"Sesshomaru inquired.

"Not that I can see,"said the lord," they have food, water, shelter, places for their kids to stay while they work."

"Very well,"said Sesshomaru, "I will send men in once I get a view on why.Now, if you will excuse us."

The lord nodded, and Sesshomaru and Katarina took their leave of the dining hall.

Lord Rasetuk snapped his fingers, and a crocodile servant walked in.

"Tell the generals that we have a problem,"said Lord Rasetuk,"The Western Lord and my daughter are smarter then I expected...."

Sesshomaru and Katarina arrived in their rooms, when Katarina almost turned on him. Shocked at her sudden anger, he took an instinctive step back, before asking her what the deal was.

"What?!"she shouted, flames licking at her fingertips,"You mean you haven't seen it?"

Sesshomaru shook his quickly, knowing what her trained rage was like.

"He's giving them "no reason to rebel" MY ASS!!!!" she shouted,"I've seen the workers! They are tortured while they work, they do not get breaks, their CHILDREN are stuck with the elderly, who can barely see and hear. Their food is rancid, their-"

"Calm yourself,"Sesshomaru said, covering her mouth with his hand,"If you don't lower your voice, they'll hear you."

Katarina sighed and nodded, silently promising not to yell.(Not like she could say anythingsmackOW)

Sesshomaru removed his hand, and looked her dead in the eye.

"Are you absolutely sure of what you say?"Sesshomaru demanded.

Katarina nodded, her eyes ablaze with truth and vengence(ooh, bad Batman quotethwapOW!!!), her fists clenched. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at her.

"Tonight, we'll leave, and help the people,"he said softly,"Sound fair?"

She smiled, nodded, then pulled him into a tight, loving embrace, which he readily returned.

"Lord Rasetuk,"said an old cobra youkai from the corner of the table,"Why have you called us into a meeting on such short notice?"

"My lady, and gentlemen,"he began," My daughter and her mate, Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, know too much. They must die."

"Can I kill Katarina Chaos?"stated Melissia.

"Patience, Melissia Rain,"Rasetuk smiled wickedly, "You'll get your chance..."

LS:WHOO-HOO!!!!! I finally updated!!!!!!

Kharl:Yes, you did. Good for you.

LS:Cut the sarcasm, Kharl! I don't need it.

Kharl:I wasn't being sarcastic, my lady.

Sess:It doesn't matter. She's so annoyed, that she's probably not gonna care.

LS:And how do you know all of this, Mr. Smart-ass?

Sess:I'm your mate, nimrod. I know you because I know out of room

LS:Hey, It worked. He left.

Sess:Yup, it did.

Spit:You faked a lover's quarrel to get rid of Kharl?

LS:We didn't fake the lover's part, but, yeah.

Spit:I hope you haven't done that to me.

LS:Hehehe, well......


	9. Bites and Meetings

Nighttime Shade: WTF! Where did my frigging keyboard go!

Spitfire: Hehehe……looks around, clinging to keyboard

Nighttime Shade:…..Spitfire!

Spitfire: Shit!runs, Nighttime Shade chasing after him Nya-Nya, you can't catch me!

Sesshomaru: sighs, pulling out extra keyboard Looks like I'm writing today. Hang tight, it's going to be a wild ride.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru focused entirely on Katarina's scent the entire time at dinner. The smell of dirty, unwashed (or washed in the Nile) youkai was disgusting, and he could barely stand it. Also present was the scent of deceit, laid thick in the air, choking the polite atmosphere. He knew he had to get Katarina out of there before the deceit ever happened.

Katarina picked at her food, mistrustful of the eyes that watched her every time she took a bite. She steered clear of the grains and her drink, mainly focusing on what she felt couldn't be poisoned. Still, she even picked at that, earning Sesshomaru's surprise and worry.

_Why aren't you eating?_

_I don't trust the food. Are you out of your mind! I'm not eating when they look at me every time I take a frigging bite, I'm not that stupid._

He let it go, trying to focus on what Lord Rasetuk said about the problems with mercenaries and bandits in the south. He was confused now. Mercenaries coming in with bandits, while people who could left? Was something happening in the Southern Kingdoms?

Katarina glared at Melissia when she walked in, dressed in a gold tunic and black breeches. Melissia glared coldly at her before sauntering to her father's side, whispering into her father's ear. Sesshomaru could see Katarina trying to hear what she tried to say, but could not make it out. He listened in, now.

"…prisoners. It's all set up and they can't escape. If they do, guards will grab them and put them away."

Lord Rasetuk nodded, and she left, not only earning a vicious glare from Katarina, but one from Sesshomaru as well. He knew of their plan to capture them, he just didn't know how. He was confident he could escape, though, and didn't look further into it.

At the end of the night, Katarina was changing out of her clothes, while Sesshomaru stayed behind to talk to Lord Rasetuk. She slipped into a night yukata and unraveled her long braids, sweeping her hair into a low ponytail. She pulled back the covers and attempted to lay down.

Sesshomaru heard her cry when him and Lord Rasetuk were walking back up to Sesshomaru's guest room. Sesshomaru dashed up the stairs and wrenched open the door. He froze, seeing Katarina curled around her arm and a snake youkai slithering away from her. He glided over to Katarina and had her hold out her arm. She shivered and held it out.

Her arm was badly bitten, the poison flowing through her veins strong and deadly. Sesshomaru could see the multiple bite wounds, suggesting more then one snake. The bites themselves were blackening around the wounds, showing that the skin was dying. He knew at that moment he had to leave Egypt.

Scooping her up, he jumped out the balcony window just as Lord Rasetuk and Melissia dashed in, hoping they were captured. Lord Rasetuk cursed, then walked out of the room, going to find followers in a War Against the West.

Sesshomaru had been flying for two straight hours, intent on getting Katarina help. Her eyes had glazed over, her breathing had become labored and somewhat shallow. Her arm was slowly turning black, and she had begun to shiver.

He stopped at a village in China, looking for a healer, when two boys and three females had jumped out of the brush, leading him to a gated community. When they entered the gates, they immediately led Sesshomaru into a healers room. The healer took one look at Katarina and shooed the boys and girls out. Including Sesshomaru.

He sat in the hall, dreading what would happen while he wasn't in there, when the youngest girl shook his sleeve.

"Who are you?" she asked, her twelve-year old voice shaking slightly.

"I am Sesshomaru." He said, not moving his head.

"How do you know Rina?" the girl asked.

At that, he turned to her."Who?"

"Rina!" he said, exasperated.

"Katarina Chaos," a boy of fifteen spoke up, "You were carrying her."

That's when Sesshomaru looked around. They were in some hind of training village. There were dojos everywhere, barracks on one side of the village, mess halls, counsel halls, and healers were scattere here and there. He looked up at the boy, forming the first question that came to mind.

"Where are we?"

"The Kun-chi Dojo." The boy said, showing him his eagle brand.

Sesshomaru froze. The one place Katarina had escaped from, and he had brought her right back.

Katarina woke to the smell of salves that she found extremely familiar. Her green eyes scanned the room, and she felt like she would faint. The healer's quarter at the Kun-chi dojo!

Sesshomaru saw her wake and walked over to her, stroking her hair to soothe her panic. She sighed and curled up into him, scared, shivering. He wrapped a blanket around her and rocked her to sleep. The boy, Chow-Men, and the little girl, Soon-Ji, walked in, intent on seeing Katarina, or Rina, as Soon-Ji called her. Seeing the two made them smile, although sadly. They had lost their nee-san.

Sesshomaru walked the two leave, before curling up next to her, watching her sleep, remembering how he thought he'd almost lost her two nights before.

He knew Egypt wanted to start a war, now. And he knew that Lord Rasetuk would pay.

Dearly.

When Sesshomaru awoke, Katarina was gone. He jolted up, only to be pushed back down by a strong yet gentle hand. He grabbed the hand, and heard a welcomed laugh. Looking into beautiful silver-lined green eyes, he pulled his love on top of him and into a warming embrace. He smiled, hearing her laugh, and nuzzled her neck.

She helped him up and finished getting dressed into her loose tunic and breeches. Lacing up her sandals, she asked questions about what had happened. He looked her arms over, seeing no scars, and complimented the healer who worked on her.

"The only thing that we need to do now is get out of here," she said, worry evident in her voice.

"Why?"

"I escaped from here, and they'll want me back so they can turn me into a mindless killer. I left and I didn't want to come back."

Sesshomaru nodded, then began to get dressed. By the time he was dressed, she had packed what they had back up and set it by the door. They were about to depart when Soon-Ji came to the room with ten-odd guards waiting to take them to a counsel meeting. Sesshomaru glowered as Katarina mentally gulped. He looked to her, seeing if he should fight it, and watched as she slowly shook her head. He stood, astonished, as she obediently followed the guard out, her complete terror wafting around his nose, souring her beautiful scent.

Upon entering the counsel room, Katarina was immediately seized. She struggled against her captors, while Sesshomaru stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this?" he roared.

The guards quickly let her go, sensing the lord's youki rise in rage. The men sitting on the chairs in front of the room looked on, mildly amused, as the guards shook in fear at the tone of Sesshomaru's voice. When Katarina fled to her beloved, however, the spoke.

"We were just taking back what is _ours, _my lord." said the bear youkai, his voice a deep rumble.

"Ours?" Sesshomaru questioned, still seething at the manhandling on his mate.

"Yes, my lord," said the feline youkai two seats to the left of the bear, "_ours."_

"You see," began an elderly kitsune youkai in the middle, "We paid a hefty sum for that little sprite in your arms when her father sold her to us."

Katarina's shock hit Sesshomaru like a ton of bricks. She kept her outward composure, standing straight and tall, but inside, she wailed. Her own blood had sold her to murderers to train her to be one.

Sesshomaru wrapped a comforting arm around her waist, drawing her closer. He heard the constant why in her mind, and fought to control himself. But it was hard, since he was asking the same questions.

However, all of the youkai in the room turned when the door creaked open, and a young, handsome red wolf youkai walked in. He donned all black, and the dragon brand was burned into a spot on his neck below his ear. He had a scar racing from his hand all the way up to his shoulder, where it disappeared under his sleeve. His long, red hair was tied into a long braid, and his green eyes twinkled with a humor that Sesshomaru found infectious.

Katarina looked at him and tossed a confused smile at him. He bowed to the Western Lord and Lady, before taking his seat at the end of the table to the couple's left. Grinning wolfishly, he began to speak.

"Well, if it isn't my errant student!" he said, a note of humor in his tenor voice, "I was wondering if I would ever see our best swordsman again."

Katarina laughed at this, then turned her attention to the, now frowning, counsel. They turned to her and Sesshomaru, and all humor faded.

"Technically," the bear youkai started again, "despite your, er, _relationship _with Katarina, she is still our student. We paid more then enough, and we have the papers to prove it."

_I really hate it when they talk as if I'm not there._

Sesshomaru heard this, and paid it no mind, although, inside, he was tempted to smile. He'd love to hear her sarcasm aimed at these counsel members, just to see what their reaction would be.

"Katarina was my student," spoke up the wolf that walked in earlier, "and I saw it fit to give her the dragon rank when I thought she was ready. I think it should be my place to decide what happens to her."

Katarina rolled her eyes, and inwardly laughed. If her sensei's idea succeded, he'd have her do laundry for a day, then be set free.

"It is not about student-teacher issues!" roared the bear, "It is about a hefty debt being paid off."

"Nobody has ever left the dojo before without our strict guidance," explained the feline, " By her doing this she broke the most important law here."

_Oh, Kami, I broke a law! Oh, lock me up and throw away the key!_

"But maybe it's time that we see what are students would be like on their own. Give 'em a little life experience!"

_Yeah! Besides, look what happened with me! I made a happy marriage. My father would be proud, had he not sold me to you and, more recently, tried to kill me._

"Our students are sold to us to be our paid assassins, not sent back into the world to use their 'powers' for whatever purpose they might. This is an industry, and if we lose the students, we lose the profit."

_Wow, I'm a profit, now. Geeze, I don't think I've ever felt this used since…well, since the last time they tried to use me!_

"Profit besides the fact, who knows what havoc they could ensue. They are not trained for sociality."

…_.Dammit, no comeback!_

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Sesshomaru. His eyes had slightly bled red, and he was losing his paience. His mate was not their possession!

There was a moment of silence, before the elderly kitsune spoke again.

"This meeting is adjourned. We will be back to discuss more in two days time."

Nighttime Shade: Well, there's your chapter. Look, see? It's kind of taking shape!

Sesshomaru: You are an imbecile. I wrote the damn thing, so I'm making this story make sense.

Nighttime Shade:Nuh-huh!

Spitfire: sneaks up behind Sesshomaru and steals his keyboard BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sess & Night: rolls eyes Please review.


End file.
